


Never? Good.

by THE_HERO



Series: Soft Space Boys™ [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Coran is the best, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Lots of Smiling, M/M, Make Outs, Shatt, Spoilers!, Voltron, like they actually make an appearance in this one, mainly fluff, season 4, tbh i don't know how to tag this so imma roll with it, these boys deserve the world and more, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/pseuds/THE_HERO
Summary: The prodigal son doth return.





	Never? Good.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airayukihime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airayukihime/gifts).



> Ok so I just. I don't even know man. I really hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> THERE IS ANOTHER PART COMING!!! But I just kind of lost the flow of the story and it started getting bleh. So I split it. I'm still working on the second half, but I hope this is what ya'll wanted!
> 
> ALSO! I wanted to thank everyone for the support on the last two parts! I really appreciate it :3 ♥♥
> 
> For airayukihime, because they gave me the motivation to continue :)

Today’s the day.

Keith grips the bag slung over his shoulder with both hands and bites at his lip.

Today’s the day.

Lance sits in the command room wringing his fingers together and bouncing his legs with nervous energy.

Today’s the day. It’s been almost exactly a year and a half since Keith left and today is the long-anticipated day where all his assigned missions are completed and the blade no longer needs his assistance. Today’s the day where he comes back.

Keith walks towards the castle, all too conscious of the stares he is receiving. His feet shuffle along the ground and his body shakes with nerves. His breathing pace quickens and his fists tighten. When Keith finally reaches the castle entrance he stops still and hesitates. Taking a deep breath, he pushes on the button of the door. There is a buzz and Corans jovial voice crackles through the intercom.

“Hello! Who is this?”

Keith sucks on his lip and smiles nervously, “It’s me Coran.”

There’s a hum, “Who’s me? I don’t believe I’ve ever heard of you before? This better not be some Galran prank! I’ll get you for this!”

Keith’s eyes widen and he lets out a short laugh, “It’s me, Keith, Coran”

There’s a shout from the intercom and the door slides open, “Keith! You’re back! Come on in my boy!”

Keith smiles and shuffles through the door and into the castle. The doors ‘whoosh’ shut behind him and there is a scream before he is pinned to them. Tiny yet strong arms are clamped around his waist and he gasps for breath. Keiths arms flounder around in the air not knowing what to do. Looking down, he encounters a head of fluffy light brown hair. Keith buries his face into the locks and wraps his arms around Pidges body. There’s sniffling from Pidges shaking form. They lean back and headbutt Keith in the stomach. The air is knocked out of his lungs and he doubles over. Holding his stomach, he gasps desperately for air. Pidge scrubs furiously at their face and takes a deep sniff. Keith squints up at them and they grin a watery grin down at him.

“Welcome back, ya big doofus, we really missed you. Don’t ever leave again. Please.” They reach down and ruffle his hair. Keith grins back.

“Don’t worry. I don’t plan to.” Keith straightens up and readjusts his bag before making his way farther into the castle, Pidge tagging along beside him. They pass the kitchen where Hunk takes one look and drops everything he’s holding before lifting Keith off the ground in a huge bear hug. Keith hugs back and Hunk puts him down blubbering and crying.

“You- You’re really b-back!” He manages between sobs. Keith pats him on the arm and smiles up at the mess of a man.

“Yeah big guy. I’m back and I’m not leaving again.” Hunk sniffs and wraps Keith up in one last hug before letting him continue his journey through the castle, promising to cook up a giant feast as a welcome back gift. Keith nods enthusiastically and thanks him. He missed Hunks’ cooking amongst other things while he was gone. It wasn’t as if the blades’ food was bad but there was nothing in the universe quite like Hunks cooking. Pidge and Keith made their way to the lounge room next.

Matt and Shiro were too wrapped up in each other at first to notice. Matt was straddling Shiro’s lap and sucking on his neck. Shiro had one hand up Matts shirt; which looked suspiciously like one of Shiros. While the other was placed firmly on his backside. Matt moaned as Shiro squeezed and eagerly groped. Fingers carded through black locks as Matt grasped firmly at Shiros hair, grinding his hips down onto his boyfriends’ groin. They both let out moans at the friction.

“Don’t you two have rooms for this or something?” Keith calls out from the entrance, smirking with his arms crossed over his chest, Pidge mirroring his actions and taking pictures of the now very flustered couple. Shiro practically pushes Matt off and Matt yelps as he lands awkwardly across the couch. Pidge cackles at that and continues to take more and more pictures.

Shiro stands up and attempts to straighten his appearance. “We- We were just um…”

“Sucking the lifeforce out of each other?” Keith supplies cheekily.

Shiros eyes widen and he rushes over to the doorway. “Keith!”

He wraps his arms around Keith and presses him closer. One hand coming up to press Keiths head into his shoulder and the other coming down to cradle his shoulders. Keith smiles and tears up, pressing his head in closer. Soaking in the protective warmth provided by the older male. “Hey big bro. Did you miss me?”

Shiro lets out a choked laugh, “Yes, I fucking did.”

Keith laughs, “Careful there are tender young ears present.”

Pidge scoffs and pokes Keiths side, causing him to yelp. Shiro releases his younger brother and steps aside. Matt steps forward, nervously shuffling his feet. He reaches up and rubs the back of his neck, “Hey man. Long-time no see huh?”

Keith grins and pulls a surprised Matt into a hug. “It’s good to see you again Matt. I’m glad you and Shiro are back together.”

Matt smiles and hugs back, “Me too little bro. Me too.”

Keith pulls out of the hug only to be grabbed from behind and pulled into another one. Silver hair cascades down and over his shoulders. “Welcome back Keith” Allura pats his head and pulls away. Keith turns around and inclines his head down then back up. “Princess. It’s good to be back.”

“Keith! My boy!” Corans excited voice is heard from behind Allura and she steps aside to let Coran bustle past and pull Keith into a headlock. Coran proceeds to nuggy Keith and grin manically down at him, “Good to have you back lad. Thing’s haven’t been the same without you! It reminds me of the time I too-”

Keith escapes the hold and grins up at Coran. “It’s good to see you guys again. Um. Where’s-”

“Lance?” Shiro smiles down at him.

Keith swallows, “yeah.” He responds breathily.

“He’s up in the command room.” Coran tells him, before standing behind him and ushering him out the door and down the hall. “I trust you remember where that is?”

Keith coughs and begins to take the castle elevator up, “Yeah. Thanks…”

 

Lance is curling up and watching the sky through the ship window when the door opens. “Guys please, just leave me alone. I’m fine. I promise. Just tell me when Keith gets here.”

There’s a light chuckle from the doorway, “I think they may have forgotten to do that in all the excitement.”

Lance whips his head around so fast he falls of the ledge he was propped up against. He jumps to his feet and hurries over to Keith. Keith drops his bag on the floor and meets Lance halfway. Lance pulls Keith into his arms and spins him around, laughing the entire time. Keith wraps his legs around Lances waist and squeezes, pushing his entire body flush against Lances own. Lance stops spinning and leans up as Keith leans down. Their lips meet in a desperate yet soft connection. The kiss lingers as they pull apart for air and rest their foreheads against each other. Tears begin to stream down their faces and into their mouths. They kiss again. And again. And again, until they can no longer breathe, until both sets of lips are kiss bruised and they can no longer discern where one pair ends and the other begins. The salt of the tears mixes with saliva strings as they pull apart and conjoin once again. The kisses are passionate and soft and emotions run wide. Laughter bubbles up inside of Keith and he lets it out, giggling giddily into Lances lips. Lance grins against Keiths mouth. So many emotions spiral around them. Relief, happiness, pure unadulterated joy, sadness and hope.

Lance pulls Keiths head against his neck, “I missed you so much. You have no idea.”

Keiths heart breaks at the hopeless tone in Lances voice. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I can’t apologize enough. But I’m back now. I don’t want to keep apologizing. I just want to be here. With your arms around me and your lips against mine. I want to feel your laughter and wipe away your tears.”

Lance pulls Keiths head back and kisses his nose, “Yeah, you’re back. And you have so much to make up for. I’ve got you back now and I’m never letting you go. I love you.”

Keith presses their lips together again. “I love you, too.” He whispers against Lance. “And I’m never ever leaving you again.”

“Good” Lance walks until Keiths back is pressed against a wall, effectively trapping him. Lance trails his lips down Keiths neck, kissing and sometimes biting for good measure. Keith gasps. He missed this. Missed the sensation of being touched so reverently. Missed the heat provided by Lance, missed the way his fingers always found themselves up his shirt as they were doing now. Missed the soft murmurs Lance always made against his neck, the vibrations tickling his skin and making him hum back. He missed the way Lances hair feels between his fingers. He savours every touch now, drinking in the affection and attention. Everything is overwhelming in the best possible way. He’s drunk off lance. Drunk off the euphoria of being so close to the one thing, the one person, he’d been yearning for, for months.

Lance makes his way back up Keiths neck and proceeds to kiss Keiths ears, and then his nose, and the sides of his mouth and then fluttering eyelids, dark eyelashes brushing against his chin in butterfly kisses. Lance kisses every inch of Keiths face, purposely not kissing his lips completely. Keith rubs his nose against Lances own and whines. Lance lets out a breathy chuckle and concedes, finally pressing his lips firmly back on Keiths own. Keith sighs into the kiss and brings one hand down to the nape of Lances neck, he tugs and turns his head sideways, effectively deepening the kiss. Lance licks Keiths bottom lip and he complies, opening his mouth so Lance can slip his tongue in. Keith pushes his own tongue back fighting for dominance. Lance growls at the back of his throat and Keith is weak. He lets Lance take charge and just enjoys the ride.

Lance explores every crevice of Keiths mouth. Keith moans as Lance rubs his tongue against his own. Lance retracts his tongue and then his lips. They press their foreheads against each other and just stay like that for a moment. Just soaking in the presence of the other. Savouring the moment before they inevitably untangle.

Lance reluctantly lets Keith down when he becomes too tired to hold him up. Keith wraps his arms around Lances neck and rubs against his chest. Lance chuckles and wraps his arms around the smaller boy. Keith sighs at the warmth, completely content and happy to stay like this forever.

“I don’t want to let go. You’re warm.” Keith mumbles into Lances shirt.

“You’re going to have to let go at some point.” Lance cards his fingers gently through Keiths thick dark locks.

Keith rubs his face again, “Never.” Comes his muffled reply.

Lance laughs and slides his hands down Keiths arms and back up to detach the fingers behind his head. He brings them down and clasps tightly, fingers lacing together. Keith looks up with a pout and Lance leans down to kiss the pout off. Keith smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz lemme know what you thought! :D Kudos and Comments give me life.♥♥♥
> 
> For serious tho, you guys are awesome. xx :3
> 
> EDIT: Ahhh guys airayukihime, was inspired by this fic to make this!! ❤ 
> 
> https://aiyumeart.tumblr.com/post/166541242598/take-a-break-from-drawing-with-a-quick-sketch


End file.
